


Today Is Another Day

by PrussiaIsntDead



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Band-Aids, Coparenting, Domestic Fluff, Orbeez, Other, america goes by she/her pronouns, based on discord, belgium kinda does too, idk - Freeform, latvia acts younger than he is, latvia stims a lot, lithuania goes by she/her pronouns, probably, roma is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: idk i might make this longer than 1 chapter depending on how i feel.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk i might make this longer than 1 chapter depending on how i feel.

Latvia had a good family. They were all kind and treated him well, along with helping him with his problems. There was Mommy Ame, Papa Roma, Uncle Denmar, Big Sis Bel, Big Sis Lithu, Big Cousin Nor, and probably more of his family he hadn't met. He himself lived with Mommy, Papa, and Big Sis Bel. Big Sis Lithu and Big Cousin Nor were Mister Russia's children and lived with him. Mommy and Papa weren't married, nor were they interested in each other. It was more of a Co-Parenting thing.

  


Latvia was sitting down on the couch in the living room, fidgeting with the band-aids on his fingers. Mommy put them on him when she realized he was picking at his nails again. He was also wearing an oversized hoodie (courtesy of Papa). Big Sis Bel was sitting right next to him on the couch, her hands around her knees. They were watching some movie that was on. It was about an ogre who was going to save a princess with a talking donkey, for whatever reason. He looked over to his sister, who seemed very focused on the movie. He turned his head away before he could get caught.

  


It was only a few more minutes until Mommy Ame came to sit down with them. She started to talk with them and joke around, the movie in the background long forgotten. Almost immediately she caught the look in Latvia's eyes and took one of his hands into her own, trying not to touch him in a wrong way. Everyone remembered when Latvia and Belgium first met their Uncle Denmar.

  


He had pulled Belgium into a bear hug, and Latvia knew he was next. He began to sway where he stood, a stim he did when he was standing and couldn't rock. Once Denmark had let Belgium go, he turned to Latvia and covered him. Latvia felt like he couldn't breathe. He started crying and shouting to be let go, to which Papa freed him and Mommy explained that he only liked his hands to be touched. The rest of the visit was awkward to say the least.

  


Latvia smiled at his mother, and turned to focus on the movie. He rocked himself back and forth as he became actually invested in the movie. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all. As the credits rolled across the stream, Papa Roma finally came out of the kitchen to sit down with them, but only found Latvia and Belgium asleep while America scrolled through her phone. He huffed out a breath and picked Latvia up, and America did the same with Belgium. They both delivered the countries to their respective rooms for a good night's rest.

Yeah, his family was pretty cool.


	2. Stranger

Latvia stepped down the stairs carefully. It was as if his knees would buckle at any moment and he would fall to his doom. He clutched the railing tight until he got to the bottom, at which he jumped off the second step and frog crouched before getting up and brushing the front of his dress shirt. He tugged on the loops of his ribbon that was wrapped under his collar to make sure it was tight. He smoothed the bandages around his neck before walking to the kitchen. It was getting close to nine in the morning, so he was the first one up, or so he thought. When he reached the kitchen entrance, he stopped when he heard voices coming from his destination. Latvia stayed close to the wall and listened closely to the voices. One was definitely the twink's mother, but the other was covered with a thick accent that he had never heard before.

"Arthur, please, the kids are going to be awake at any moment, we don't have time,"

"Oh come on. I know you want to, we can make it quick," the other voice tried to persuade America into doing... something. Latvia didn't know what it was, but decided to chime in because he felt as if his mother needed help.

"Mom? Where are you?" Latvia asked in the most tired voice he could muster, hoping America bought it. It seemed to work as she whispered out a quick 'told you so' and stepped out to meet him by the wall. It looked as if she had been awake for several hours before this, which was weird, because she was usually one of the last ones up. She took his hands carefully, eyeing the band aids that would most likely have to be changed later, and led him to the kitchen where a man with messy blond hair stood. He smiled and waved awkwardly at Latvia. The boy instinctively hid behind his mom.

"Artie, this is Latvia. He's the one I've been telling you about," America warned, squeezing Latvia's hands a little bit tighter. Something seemed to click in the man's head and he stepped over and crouched down. He smiled at Latvia.

"So _you're_ the one that's been begging Alfred to bring home my cooking, right? I'm England, nice to finally meet you." When Latvia peeked out around his mom, he was met with England holding out his hand to him. Latvia took it carefully and shook it, releasing after a few seconds. "What do you say once I get all settled we'll make some scones together?" England asked, holding in a laugh as the twink's eyes lit up and he make a knocking motion with his hand.

As the three sat at the breakfast table, the other members of the house came down to join them. Latvia was staring at his bowl of cereal when he heard a clopping of hooves. He looked up at New Zealand as she laid her head down on the table. America put a bowl in front of her and NZ started munching a few moments later. Norway came next, going straight to the coffee machine before anything else. England raised an eyebrow, silently asking 'Is he allowed'. Norway sat next to Latvia, making him in the middle. Papa Roma was out visiting their Zio Feli, and wouldn't be home until later.

America sat down next to England, looking at her children as she sat across from New Zealand, Britain in front of Latvia. America took a deep breath, then dropped a bomb, "Dudes, Britain is gonna be your dad." She said quickly, holding said country's hand under the table. Norway choked on his coffee, New Zealand dropped her spoon, and Latvia looked mortified. The air was still for a few moments as Norway coughed to try and get the fast juice out of his lungs.

"Now I have t-to find anoth-er pat-pat-paternal name! Ooh but-but English food more of'en!" Latvia thought out loud. Norway and New Zealand had similar reactions. Britain was just glad that his soon-to-be-wife's children thought he was alright to be in the home. He would've stayed even if they didn't accept him, but it was better if they did. "We can make English food for dinner, righ'?" Latvia questioned.

"Hell no. He's not stepping a foot in my kitchen." Romano growled from the kitchen enterance.


End file.
